


Special Day

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: It's Valentine's Day on Earth, so the Doctor decides to treat his wife. Fluff for Valentine's Day :)





	

 

_ It was Valentine's Day on Earth-the Doctor had arrived at Leadworth to visit Amy and Rory, only to look in their front window to see them snogging on the sofa, with 2 Valentine's cards on the side-it was only then that it had clicked. _

_ He decided to get something for River-it was a special day, after all-even if it wasn't on Stormcage, he chose to get something for his beloved anyway, _

_ The timelord went into a nearby shop and purchased a card and a simple heart shaped box full of what he knew to be River's favourite chocolates. _

_ The card read: "To my dear wife-we sometimes may be apart in distance, but never in heart. I love you, and I love you with all my heart (he'd changed it to two, of course) Happy Valentine's Day, love from your husband." _

_ The Doctor wrote the card when he was back on the Tardis, popped it in its envelope, and put it in a little purple bag that Sexy had helpfully provided for him, and typed in the coordinates for the rainy planet of Stormcage. _

_ The Tardis materialised in River's cell, and the Doctor made his way out. _

_ River was in her bunk, fast asleep. _

_ He smiled and made his way over to her, and kissed his wife on the lips gently to wake her up. _

_ Her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw him. "Well, this is a nice surprise. Hello Sweetie." She said, sitting up. _

_ "Hello dear." The Doctor replied, smiling as she snuggled into him, nuzzling his chest. _

_ "I missed you so much." She said, holding him close. _

_ "I missed you too, sweetheart. I got you something-it's Valentine's Day on Earth" _

_ She lifted her head to gaze at him, her eyes glittering with tears of emotion. "My love, you didn't have to." _

_ "I wanted to." He said, kissing her. _

_ "I'd like to see what it is darling, but I think that we'd better adjourn to the Tardis, in case the guards see us." River said, standing up, grabbing her bag, and taking his hand. _

_ "As you wish, wife." _

_ The pair made their way into the Tardis, and River sent them off into the vortex and turned to her husband. "So, where's my gift?" _

_ "Cheeky!" He scolded. "Here you go." Her husband handed her the bag. _

_ "Ooh, chocolate! My favourite, thank you Sweetie!" River said happily, pacing the box of sweet treats on the console. _

_ She opened the card and read it with a smile. "Oh, Doctor. How sweet of you." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. _

_ The Doctor smiled at her. "Anytime, love." _

_ River grinned at him. "You are such an old romantic." _

_ "I know." _

_ "I love it." He beamed. _

_ "You soppy thing, Mrs Doctor." _

_ "You are the one that is soppy, Mr Song." She kissed him again. _

_ "Maybe so." _

_ At that moment, the Tardis hummed at them, twice and a red love heart showed up on the scanner, along with a route to a room. _

_ "Hmm, I wonder what she's got for us. Come on." River  said, pulling away from her husband and taking his hand. _

_ The pair made their way down the route that the Tardis had shown them, and entered the room. _

_ It was a creamy white, with a red table and two chairs, with 2 roast dinners and a glass of champagne for the two of them. _

_ Upon closer inspection, they found that there was a little television room with a red loveseat, and a bedroom with a massive double bed, complete with an en-suite with a hot tub, already filled with water which smelt of roses. _

_ "Thank you, Idris. This shall do nicely." River announced, sitting at the table. _

_ The ship hummed happily in response. _

_ The Doctor did likewise, joining his wife to eat. _

_ John Legend's "All Of Me" began to play-the Doctor always said that it was their song. _

_ River beamed and looked into her husband's eyes-all she saw was love and devotion, something which she mirrored in her own eyes. _

_ When they finished eating, River had one or two of her chocolates for pudding, sharing them with her husband. _

_ She stood up, and held out a hand. "A bath then cuddles in front of a movie?" _

_ "With bed afterwards? If so, I'm in." _

_ The Doctor's wife gave him a cheeky grin. "Of course, Sweetie." _

_ River and the Doctor bathed together, splashing each other occasionally. They then dried off, and wrapped up in the two red dressing gowns the Tardis provided for them. _

_ "Thank you, Sexy, for all of this." Said the Doctor. "We've had a lovely time." _

_ River kissed his cheek, and then down his neck. "It's not over yet, Sweetie." _

_ He pulled her up to kiss him. "It certainly isn't, my love." _

_ The End _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone? I love you, my readers very much, and I hope that you enjoyed this piece and that you're all having a wonderful day, whatever you're getting up to :) x


End file.
